No. 5
No. 5 is the first single from Hollywood Undead's debut album, Swan Songs. Overview Previously meant to be the lead single of the band's former debut album, Hollywood Undead, the song was re-recorded for Swan Songs. A music video for the unreleased version of the song was made, but a video for the up-to-date version was released also. Lyrics Deuce: Hollywood, we never going down Hollywood, we never going down Hollywood, we never going down And all the kids in the hood, come on, wave and shake your hands Hollywood, we never going down And when you're drunk, shake that ass like you know how to dance Hollywood, we never going down Charlie Scene: Start getting loud, I wanna party now If you hate on Undead, that's a party foul I only drink Mickey's, I can't afford the cans I drink so much they call me "Charlie Forty Hands" If the keg gets tapped, then you're getting capped Take your girl to the sack and we'll take a nap Ladies, drink 'em fast so I can have a blast You got your beer gogs on and I'm getting asked Funny Man: "Like, oh my God, is that Charlie Scene?" Charlie Scene: Ladies, show me your treats like it's Halloween You got a fake ID and you're seventeen Funny Man: I'm a complete catastrophe buzzing around you like a bumblebee Charlie Scene: So let's take some shots Do a beer run and flip off a cop Girls give me props and they're on my jock Paris Hilton said "that's hot" when she saw my cock! Funny Man: ("That's hot!") Deuce: And all the kids in the hood, come on, wave and shake your hands Hollywood, we never going down And when you're drunk, shake that ass like you know how to dance Hollywood, we never going down Johnny 3 Tears: I'm about to serve it up for all you party-goers Scene kids, meat heads, alchies, stoners Dancing around like a bunch of faggots Funnier than fuck, you can ask Bob Saget I never claimed that I knew how to dance But I'll get drunk, get high, and pull down my pants So fuck five bucks, just fill up my cup Don't kiss me, bitch, you just threw-up Now I'm drunk as fuck, about to pass out Funny Man: Destination, your mother's couch Charlie Scene: "Dude, is it true that you screwed my mom?" Johnny 3 Tears: Fuck yeah, bro, that pussy was bomb So I'm humping, jumping, sipping, and skipping It's nights like these that we all love living So take out your hands and throw the HU up Now wave it around like you don't give a fuck Charlie Scene: ("Check, please!") Deuce: And all the kids in the 'hood, come on, wave and shake your hands Hollywood, we never going down And when you're drunk, shake that ass like you know how to dance Hollywood, we never going down Funny Man: '''Can't stop, won't stop; Charlie, make the booty drop '''Funny Man: Can't stop, won't stop; Johnny, make the booty drop Deuce: (Oh yeah) Funny Man: Can't stop, won't stop; J, make the booty drop Funny Man: Can't stop, won't stop; Peters, make the booty drop Deuce: (Oh no) Da Kurlzz and Funny Man: Can't stop, won't stop; Kurlzz, make the booty drop Can't stop, won't stop; Funny, make the booty drop Deuce: (Uh-oh) Da Kurlzz and Funny Man: Can't stop, won't stop; let me see them panties drop Funny Man: Producer's on the dance floor, let me see your booty pop Deuce: (Get down) Da Kurlzz: Grab your drink, get on the floor Grab your drink and get on the floor! Deuce: Let's dance in the hood Shake that ass, Hollywood And all the kids in the hood, come on, wave and shake your hands Funny Man: (Shake your hands, ugh, ugh) Deuce and Funny Man: Hollywood, we never going down Deuce: And when you're drunk, shake that ass like you know how to dance Funny Man: (How to dance, ugh, ugh) Deuce and Funny Man: Hollywood, we never going down Let's dance in the hood Shake that ass, Hollywood (Hollywood, we never going down) Let's dance in the hood Shake that ass, Hollywood (Hollywood, we never going down) Unreleased version The unreleased version features minor differences compared to the released version: *The introduction features Deuce only saying "Hollywood, we never going down" twice, replacing the rest of the portion with instrumental. *Shady Jeff says "Like, oh my God, is that Charlie Scene?" instead of Funny Man. *Shady Jeff says "That's hot" at the end of Charlie Scene's verse instead of Funny Man. *Throughout Johnny 3 Tears' verse, Shady Jeff can be heard in the background backing up Johnny's vocals. *When Johnny 3 Tears says "Don't kiss me, bitch, you just threw-up," Shady Jeff can be heard making gagging noises in the background. *J-Dog says "Destination: your mother's couch" instead of Funny Man. *Shady Jeff says "Dude, is it true that you screwed my mom?" instead of Charlie Scene. *Shady Jeff accompanies Johnny 3 Tears when saying "So I'm humping, jumping, sipping, and skipping" instead of Da Kurlzz. *Shady Jeff says "Check, please" at the end of Johnny 3 Tears' verse instead of J-Dog. *Funny Man says "Can't stop, won't stop; Shady, make the booty drop" in place of "Can't stop, won't stop; Peters, make the booty drop." * Funny Man says "Server, make the booty drop" since Tha Server was Johnny's name when Hollywood Undead was formed *The song ends with Deuce repeating "Hollywood, we're never going down" instead of it ending with him repeating "Let's dance in the 'hood/Shake that ass, Hollywood" along with the aforementioned line. Personnel *Charlie Scene - lead guitar, vocals *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion, vocals *Deuce - bass guitar, clean vocals, keyboards *Funny Man - background vocals, vocals *J-Dog - keyboards, programming, rhythm guitar, synthesizer *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals Trivia *The song's title is derived from the fact that it is the fifth track on Swan Songs. **It was also intended to be the fifth track on the unreleased album, Hollywood Undead. *In the original version, former member Shady Jeff replaced Funny Man as the stereotypical "comedic singer" throughout the song. *A live version of this song is featured as a track on Desperate Measures. *This song is referenced multiple times on Christmas in Hollywood: **The line "Like, oh my God, is that Charlie Scene?" is referenced with the line "Like, oh my God, is that Saint Nick?" **The line "Ladies, show me your treats like it's Halloween" is referenced with the line "Kids, give me your lists like it's the twenty-fifth." **The line "I'm about to serve it up for all you party-goers/Scene kids, meatheads, alchies, stoners" is referenced with the line "I'm about to serve it up for all you boys and girls/Good kids, bad kids, and even Da Kurlzz." **The line "Dancing around like a bunch of faggots/Funnier than fuck, you can ask Bob Saget" is referenced with the line "So we all took flight and it started to jingle/Funnier than fuck, you can ask Kris Kringle." **The way Funny Man joins midway through Johnny 3 Tears' verse to say something comedic ("Destination: your mother's couch") is referenced with the way Funny Man does the same thing in Johnny's verse in Christmas in Hollywood ("If you guide my sleigh, I'll let you fuck my wife"). *Johnny's line "I'm about to serve it up for all you party-goers" is a reference to his former stage-name, Tha Server. *During live performances after Deuce's departure, Funny Man changed the line "Produca's on the dance floor, let me see your booty pop" to "Danny's on the dance floor, let me see your booty pop". **Although, for a while after Deuce's departure, Funny Man had changed the line to "Fuck Deuce, he's a faggot" or "Oh, fuck that faggot" **When Deuce was in the band, Funny Man sometimes said "Deuce's on the dance floor, let me see your booty pop." *It is commonly believed that the original title of this song is Hollywood because of the chorus. **Though, Charlie Scene has stated in an interview that Hollywood was the original title of the first song written by the band, The Kids. Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:2008 Category:Swan Songs Category:Hollywood Undead (album) Category:Deuce (HU) Category:Funny Man Category:Charlie Scene Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Da Kurlzz Category:2006 Category:Explicit Category:Music videos Category:Songs played live Category:Title not after Lyrics